Conventional techniques for communicating among people have evolved away from mere pen-and-paper implementations as complex and creative messaging have increasingly relied on technological solutions. With the advent of computing devices, people communicate on the Internet in a multitude of ways through a multitude of platforms using a multitude of devices.
For example, some conventional approaches for communicating between users of mobile devices may simply rely on SMS, messaging through a social networking application, or “texting.” Internet or mobile device users may exchange messages through these various mediums, for example. However, occasionally, users may wish to communicate via media content, such as GIFs (Graphics Interchange Format), or image files that include a static or animated set of images. Users may search the Internet for GIFs, manually download them through an operating system's native web browser, and upload the downloaded GIFs in a message through various messaging applications. These conventional systems are not well-suited to present multiple images within a dynamic interface, including animated imagery or motion.
While conventional approaches are functional, the usual structures and/or functionalities for presenting media content are not suited to the increasing technological demands required to optimally share expressive content.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for effectively displaying media content without the limitations of conventional techniques.